My pet Dragon
by magnetslayer
Summary: A college girl gets a surprise for her birthday, a Dragon. , you will laugh, HARD. part 2 if R and R . WARNING: do not get a dragon in real life, i did ... it blew up my gamecube :
1. My New Pet Dragon

June woke up one morning in her college dorm feeling tired as usual. Of course today was a special day; her birthday and she decided to skip school for a change. Now June was just like any other nerd, reading the Harry Potter series twice to start her day then going on Fanfiction and reading crappy little short stories about how Dumbledore was born.

Now, June had a roommate, the happiest little thing in the world named May. May could actually never be sad as far as June could tell. May was VERY popular (and rich) but for some strange reason liked having June around to keep some company (June liking May around not so much), but May didn't know the difference between Gandalf and Quiddich. Anyway back to the story.

"Awwww good morning Miss Princess Unicorn dragon" May said as she walked out of her room into the kitchen in her puppy dog pajamas.

"Good morning little Miss sunshine" June said sarcastically sipping a cup of coffee

"Hey guess what June, Guess what" may said with a smile bigger than a hippo's arse.

"The goblin king is coming to take you AWAY" June said with a smirk.

"No silly goose it's your birthday so I got you this" May said as she handed June an envelope.

June opened up the envelop "congratulations" June read slowly "for your special day you deserve a special gift"

"Yup" May said jumping up and down and clapping her hands

"Um…okay, what is it" June asked extremely puzzled by the blondes excited face.

"BRING IT IN LOU" May screamed at the top of her lungs

A man in a safari uniform came in with what looked like a dog crate with metal chains all around it. Occasionally the box would move and tilt side to side.

"What the flying flippity hell is that" June said running and hiding behind a couch

"Well you always told me how you wanted a Dragon and so my Daddy hired 26 people around the world to search until they found me one" May said completely oblivious to the deep growling noise coming for a cage.

"O.K Lou, open it" May said impatiently pointing to the cage

But Lou just stood there, with a yellow liquid running down leg, and then he jumped out window, even thought they were on the 3rd floor.


	2. Release the cute beast

"Lou you pussy, daddy is going to fire you so bad that you'll have no job till your DEAD" May shouted out the window

"AmBuLaNcE" Lou said in a painful whisper from the bush that he had fell on

"No 'cause you're fired" May said crossing her arms and facing away from the window

"You are one crazy messed up bitch" June said wide eyed

May ignored the comment and walked to the cage "So uh, happy birthday?" she walked over to the dolly that was used to push the cage in. She grabbed a crowbar and started whacking the chains of with it

"May don't do this" June said "I don't want a dragon and you certainly don't know a thing about them" she reached over and tried to grab the crowbar but it was to late, the last chain had fallen off and the cage door swung open.

All of a sudden a cute little baby red dragon came out with puppy dog eyes.

"Awwww" said May wide-eyed

"I guess he's kind of cute" June said staring at the dragon fly onto the couch and start sniffing a bowl of cheesy puffs.

All of a sudden the dragon lunged at a blanket and got his tail stuck in one of the threads of it. He then started flying around the couch chasing the blanket and attempting to bite.

Both girls giggled as they watched the dragon "what about fire?" June asked "doesn't he breathe fire?"

"Daddy hired someone to get them surgically removed" May said eyes locked on the dragon.

June tried to imagine what that would look like in her head but could think of nothing

"w-w-what does he eat" June said snapping out of her thought.

"I don't know I've never had a fagon- "dragon" June interjected "right dragon before. But stop asking stupid questions and ask a good question like what's its name".

"O.K. what's its name" June asked.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE" May whined.

May stood there in a thinking position for about five minutes while June stood there staring at her like "it's a name, not that hard".

"You keep thinking and I'll get some Twinkies out of the fridge" June said walking slowly towards the fridge

"That's it" May said pointing to the dragon "your name is Twinkie"

"Alright I'm cool with that" June said nodding her head "now do you still want a Twinkie".

"Hell yeah" May said running to the kitchen.


End file.
